True Love
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Bubbles leads a happy, easy life until romantic complications decide to toy with what she's always believed. BoomerBubblesButch maybe BubblesBrick too.
1. Kisses Part I

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

XXX

_This fanfic is random and will most likely go nowhere, but I want to put something easy and to update frequently since I haven't felt like sitting down to work on my other works. Oh how I loathe the procrastinator in me. _

XXX

_Bubbles leads a happy, easy life until romantic complications decide to toy with what she's always believed. BoomerBubblesButch maybe BubblesBrick too._

**True Love**

**Arc 1: Affection**

1. Kisses Part I

Bubbles was happy. Really, how could she do any better than Boomer Jojo? He was cute, and sweet, and cute, and affectionate, and really adorable…

Did she mention he was _sooo_ cute?

The blonde Powerpuff giggled as her boyfriend leaned in for a kiss. "Stop!"

It wasn't like she didn't like kissing him. He was a good kisser, really, but she preferred the quick peck on the lips. Bubbles tried to ignore it as Boomer thrust his tongue in her mouth and explored. Her jaw was starting to hurt from being open so much. Her traitorous mind started to wander.

_Why can't we kiss with our lips more and then just add a tongue, then kiss with lips…?_

"Bye baby!" Boomer gave her a wet kiss on the cheek as Bubbles grinned ear to ear.

"I miss you already!"

"Miss you more!"

Bubbles watched him leave through the window before wiping her lips. Boomer was so much more experienced than her; he's had two different girlfriends before he asked her out! And since she's only ever had him as a boyfriend…

She really hopes she gets used to this kissing thing. Buttercup laughed loudly from the doorway. "Man, your boyfriend is such a bad kisser!"

"He is not! I'm just not used to kissing like that yet!" Bubbles defended. Her dark haired sister only laughed harder.

"Yeah right! He was trying to get you to practically swallow his tongue. How can you stand that?" Buttercup howled at her own description. "I mean he was licking your lips! So gross!"

Bubbles blushed, but refused to add to her sister's teasing. Boomer was a good kisser! She just didn't know how to keep up is all…


	2. Holding Hands

2. Holding Hands

_It's like our hands are made for each other._ Bubbles thought as she snuggled closer to Boomer. They were laying sideways on the couch in the living room of the Utonium household. He was in the inside, she on the out.

A romantic comedy was playing on the television screen. It was the Notebook, her absolute favorite. Boomer would always pretend to grumble about watching girly movies, but he never hesitated to whisper the most romantic lines in her ear as they watched them.

"_I want you… all of you…"_

She giggled at the playfulness of his tone. "Boomer! You're so sweet."

"Who? Me?" The blonde ruff gazed all around like she was talking to someone else instead before smiling and giving her a sloppy kiss on the neck.

"Yes, you! Who else?" She joked back.

Boomer shrugged. "One of your other many boyfriends?"

"Silly!" She smacked his arm with her free hand. "I've only ever been with you."

"Be with me for forever?" He pouted.

"I will never love anyone but you!" Bubbles yelled loudly before giggling like crazy. Boomer jumped in shock. Bubbles fell off the couch from the accidental shove. "Hey!"

"Oh no! She fell off the plank!" Boomer announced suddenly before chuckles erupted from his mouth.

"I wasn't on a plank I was a mermaid diving into the sea!"

He rolled off the couch to join her on the floor. Bubbles grabbed both of his hands. "Never let go!"

"Oh, no! I'm going to be drowned by the most beautiful mermaid I've ever seen!"

Yes, Bubbles loved to hold Boomers hands.


	3. Hugs

_Somehow this chapter ended up being a tiny series of short shorts drabble things. Ha! Short shorts._

3. Hugs

Bubbles jumped into Boomer's arms. He lifted her effortlessly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you more!"

"Gawd." Buttercup grumbled as she headed past them into the school. "You guys just saw each other last night. It's not like it's been years."

XoX

"Bubbles!" Boomer opened his arms wide as they floated in the air. Bubbles zoomed quickly into his waiting arms.

"Boomer!"

The others groaned. "He just got hit once, it's not like it hurt him."

Bubbles gasped. "He did get hurt! His cheek is all red!"

"Kiss it better, hon!" Boomer held tighter to his girlfriend.

"Someone gouge out my eyes!" Butch complained.

Buttercup added. "I think I'm going to hurl!"

Blossom sighed. "Maybe you two should take it easy on the PDA."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Let's get outta here. I'm bored."

XoX

Every time they parted, every time they met up Bubbles and Boomer were always glued together. Hugging, snuggling, cuddling, jumping on each other… It was normal, it was right.

Bubbles knew that that's what's supposed to happen when you're with someone you love. What she couldn't figure out for the life of her is why their siblings never seemed to agree with the two affectionate blonde superheroes.

Oh well, their loss.


End file.
